Cairo Station
Halo: Warfleet – An Illustrated Guide to the Spacecraft of Halo - pages 30 & 31 |commission= |role=Orbital Defense |usage= |length= |width= |mass=2,900,000 metric tons |hull=Durasteel |armament= *1 Mark V Super MAC - 14D4A1Halo: The Essential Visual Guide - page 27 *7 M606 Goalkeeper Point Defense Guns |complement = *136 Marines *10 D77-TC Pelican Dropships or F-41D Broadswords |crew =152 Naval Personnel |captains=*Fleet Admiral Sir Terrence Hood (2552) |era(s)= |affiliation = UNSC Naval Home Fleet }} Cairo Station (HCS: OWP-142, REG: 73262.302_AHalo 2: Anniversary - Level: Cairo Station) was an Orbital Defense Platform in geosynchronous orbit about 35,900 kilometers above Earth over the Egyptian city of Cairo. It is in the same battle cluster as Athens Station and Malta Station. It was commanded by Fleet Admiral Sir Terrence Hood. Operational History Early History Construction on Cairo Station began on August 23, 2550 and was designed by Lead Engineer Alexander Kerr-Fox and Dr. Stephen Loftus. Between May 14-19, 2552, Fleet Admiral Harper deployed the and her security teams to assess the station. This was in preparation for the station's use by Terrence Hood as the headquarters for the Earth Defense Coordination Zone.Halo Legendary Crate - Bonus Item: Naval Records Archives Cairo went fully operational on September 14, 2552. Battle of Earth On October 20, 2552, John-117 received his MJOLNIR Mark VI armor in the Cairo armory prior to attending an awards ceremony on the station's command center. The ceremony was interrupted by the Battle of Earth when thirteen Covenant s and two s attacked Earth. They tried to break through the Cairo s battle cluster by sending boarding craft to plant bombs on the stations to destroy them. Fleet Admiral Hood commanded the UNSC forces from the station during the attack. Unlike the Athens and the Malta, Cairo survived the Covenant attempt to detonate a Covenant Bomb on board. In an ironic twist, the bomb was located and used by John-117 to destroy a Covenant assault carrier.Halo 2 - Level: Cairo Station When SPARTAN-117 returned later to Earth on November 17, 2552, Cairo was still intact, but appeared damaged from the battle. Lord Hood was still on board and in command of the escalating Battle of Earth. The Cairo, the other MAC platforms, and three UNSC fleets held firm against the onslaught of the Covenant Loyalist forces. Cairo ultimately survived the Battle of Earth.Halo 2 - Level: The Great Journey Design Cairo Station's main purpose is as a defense station for Earth. Its main armament is a Mark V "Super" MAC gun, capable of causing severe damage to even a shielded Covenant Capital Ship with a single hit.Halo 2 - Level: The Armory (Level) An AI such as Cortana can operate the station's MAC gun. The station features 7 M606 Goalkeeper Point Defense Guns on it. Like other ODP's, it likely runs on power transmitted from a planetside generator.Halo: First Strike - page ?? Cairo station orbits above the Egyptian City of Cairo, serving the purpose of defending the city from incoming attacks. Layout Internally, it is very similar to UNSC ships with set out decks and specialized rooms. Like all United Nations Space Command space constructs it featured regular bulkheads for protection against hull breaches but seemed especially adept for fending off boarding parties. It had large stockpiles of Combat Barriers, large supplies of M247 GPMGs, security booths providing defense points and regular weapons lockers in the walls containing Battle Rifles and SMGs. These extra defenses against boarding parties are an obvious precaution, as the ODPs like the Cairo would be large targets for Covenant forces. Hangar Cairo Station features hangars that were designed to house light fighters and utility craft. Locations Trivia *If you walk into the loading arm of the MAC gun in the Firing Control Center in the level "Cairo Station," you will be crushed and sometimes fall down into the cutscene hangar, where John jumps out with the Covenant bomb. However, if you do this too many times, you might be sent back to the previous checkpoint. *Despite being called Cairo Station, the platform is located more towards central Africa than Cairo, much like the misplacement of Athens and Malta. *Athens, Malta and Cairo were all cities involved in the 1985 hijacking of EgyptAir Flight 648, which was en route to Cairo from Athens and forced to land in Malta. *When heading outside onto the loading arm of the MAC gun, a dead ODST is found in the airlock, this is the first time an ODST is seen in the game and the first time ODST battle armor is seen in Halo. Gallery CairoStation-Callouts.jpg|Diagram of Cairo Station. Cairogarden.jpg|A panoramic view of Commons B-01. Hood.jpg|Lord Hood, Sgt Johnson and Master Chief on Cairo Station. Macstationcairolarge1ki.jpg|Cairo Station right before the Battle of Earth in Halo 2 Appearances *''Halo 2'' **''Halo 2: Anniversary'' *''Halo 4'' Sources es:Estación Cairo Category:Cairo Station